


Drawn on Whiskers

by punkrockpotato



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpotato/pseuds/punkrockpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty dancing and kittens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn on Whiskers

One shot. Two shot. Three shots down. 

Then a little more, but Mikey lost count. Not that he can't count higher than three, it's just that he's highly intoxicated and doing such activity works parts of his brain he doesn't want to work. 

He only really came for the alcohol. It's a costume party, with halloween just around the corner. He normally wouldn't have dressed up, but Gabe wouldn't let him through the door without something, so he settled for whiskers crafted from eyeliner and away he was. 

He spots Pete across the way, dressed as a sexy cop with handcuffs dangling at his hips. Girl are lining up at his side just to see a bit of the 'sexy' in sexy cop. 

Mikey knows they have a fifty-fifty shot, depending on the mood that Pete's in that night, but he really hopes the odds swing his way for tonight because the sexy cop thing is really doing things to Mikey. He knows first hand that Pete's down to do stuff with dudes so it's just the matter of getting the bisexual to want a dude for the night. 

Mikey's normally a quiet kid, but but a little alcohol in him and he might just have the confidence to sweep Pete away from the adoring girls. Mikey stands up a little too quickly and wobbles before heading over to Pete, sneaking up behind him. Mikey presses up against Pete, making his slowly hardening boner somewhat noticeable as he sways his hips to the rhythm. "This is a good dancing song" Mikey whispers into Pete's neck. "I know how much you love a heavy baseline"

Mikey feels a shiver run down Pete's spine and he mentally cheers for winning this round. "I-I'll catch you guys later" Pete stammers a goodbye to the girls before dragging Mikey away to the centre of the dance floor- which was really just someone's huge living room. 

Pete dragged him all the way to the centre where there was no room for air between them, meaning with each note a ripple of pleasure sprung up Mikey's body. Mikey is grinding up against Pete's ass and he can feel Pete responding well when he thunks his head back against Mikey's shoulder. "What made you pick sexy cop?" Mikey asks, slipping his hand under Pete's shirt so that he's getting a little skin-on-skin contact. 

Pete laughs with a little sigh escaping. "What made you choose sexy cat?" 

Mikey just smiles and lets his free hand slip down to Pete's hips, feeling the smooth metal of the handcuffs under his fingertips. "Because cats can get naughty." he says with a sharp tug of the handcuffs combined with a thrust of his hips. 

Pete huffs a short laugh. "You've got to be a lot naughtier than that, kitten"

Mikey spins Pete around so they're facing each other. A fire is lit in Mikey, a fire fuelled by lust and want. Mikey leans in, kissing Pete deep and passionately. Things get heated so quickly, Mikey scrapes his tongue over the roof of Pete's mouth, who then squeezes Mikey's ass to make him grind up into Pete. 

Mikey bites down on Pete's lip, making him moan openly into his mouth. "Have I been a naughty kitty now?"

Mikey can feel all Pete's weight being pushed up against him when Pete says "No" all strung out and hoarse. 

Ducking down, Mikey bites at Pete's neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a bruise and make Pete yelp. "Liar" Mikey accuses, running his nails down Pete's back just enough to leave a light pink mark for tomorrow morning. Mikey wedges his thigh between Pete's legs so they both have something to grind on.

"You're dirty, Mikeyway." Pete laughs when Mikey tugs on the handcuffs attached to his belt again. 

"Mmmhmm" Mikey hums tugging the cuffs again to pull Pete's hips forward and he grinds forward. 

Pete's head thunks down to Mikey's shoulder with a moan. "That's naughty" Pete pauses to moan "N-naughty kitty" 

The song changes to 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship and somewhere nearby, Mikey can hear Gabe cheering. Pete turns back so his back is to Mikey, grinding back as Mikey wraps his arms around his waist. 

"I'm a hot mess and I'm falling for you" Mikey sings along to the song for only Pete to hear, biting on the cartilage of his ear. "I'm a hot mess and imma make you my boo." when the speakers blast 'shake it, shake it, shake it', Mikey digs his nails into Pete's hips and thrusts forward. 

"Fuck." Pete groans, having to take a long pause before continuing. "Such a- fuckin'- naughty kitty, Mikeyway."

When the song ends, Pete pulls Mikey out of the cluster of people, really only getting out of the mass before pressing Mikey against the wall to kiss him roughly some more. 

"Fuck" Mikey says, not really stopping the kissing to talk. "Where?" 

It took Pete a moment to realise that he can't actually fuck Mikey right here with all these people, well, he could, but clearly he needed a bedpost. 

"C'mon" Pete put his arm around Mikey, who turned to liquid under his grasp as Pete lead him up the stairs and through the first door they see. 

Pete pushes Mikey down into the mattress, immediately taking off his shirt, Pete is far too impatient by now. Next Pete took off Mikey's pants and boxers, making Mikey feel a little self conscious, being the only one exposed and vulnerable. 

Pete skims a finger down MIkey's torso, then takes off his own clothes, one by one, making Mikey wait. "Are you gonna be a good kitty?" 

"No" Mikey smiles, biting his lip and rakes his nails all the way down to Pete's hips then presses the heel of his hand against Pete's dick

Pete takes Mikey's hands and brings them up to the head of the bed, he pushes Mikey's hands through the slots between the wooden poles then clips the handcuffs around his wrist-as far as he could. Pete grinds down onto Mikey, a sharp jerk of his hips, and Mikey arches into it. Ducking down, Pete begins to suck at Mikey's neck, and from above, he can feel Mikey jerk to the touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am far too tired to finish this. I'm so sorry.


End file.
